


Lupin Gives Jigen a Massage and Then They Bone

by Chromosomefarm, doodledinmypants



Series: RP Fics by Chromosomefarm and doodledinmypants [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Accidental Aphrodisiacs, Aphrodisiacs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but consent is given, maybe slightly dubcon because of unintentional aphrodisiac usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromosomefarm/pseuds/Chromosomefarm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodledinmypants/pseuds/doodledinmypants
Summary: Jigen's bones are crunchy and made of pain and Lupin offers him a massage. That massage oil from Thailand feels... really good, though. Maybe TOO good.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Series: RP Fics by Chromosomefarm and doodledinmypants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127954
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Lupin Gives Jigen a Massage and Then They Bone

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay between Chromosomefarm (as Jigen) and doodledinmypants (as Lupin). Not beta-read, but co-written and co-edited.

Jigen felt like a fucking mess.

Maybe he’d been working too damn hard, driving long hours and carting around big guns. Or maybe he’d just been sleeping on the sofa too damn much. In any case, he felt like his very spine had rearranged, his neck, shoulders, and back stiff as hell, and his joints a chorus of popping whenever he hauled himself up. It was getting to be an incredible pain, and he found himself wishing someone would just come and crush him, stretch him, trample him, _anything_ to knead his muscles back into order.

And Lupin was talking about jobs again. Great. But Jigen was beginning to realize he wouldn’t be worth much on a job in the state he was in. He knew something would have to be done, but asking for help? Fuck that.

That’s how he found himself barely able to pull himself off the couch one day, even to go grab a goddamn beer. He couldn’t even hide it anymore; something popped and he cursed viciously, having to pause to rub at his back, rolling his shoulder to try to alleviate the pain. Shit. He was pretty sure Lupin saw the whole thing, too. How wouldn’t he?

“Jigen?” Lupin’s head popped into the kitchen door frame. “You okay? I could hear that snap-crackle-pop from here!”

Come to think of it, Jigen had been moving more stiffly lately. Maybe he’d been injured on their last job and didn’t say anything? Maybe it was an older injury giving him hell? Lupin refused to entertain the notion that Jigen’s body was simply doing what bodies did: aging. No way. For all the crap Lupin gave him, Jigen wasn’t that much older than he was, and Lupin was as youthful and spry as ever!

Lupin padded over in his socks with a beer in each hand. He passed one to Jigen and sat down on the other end of the couch, eyeing his partner. “Maybe you should sleep in the bed. This couch is crap for support. I’m pretty sure there’s a spring poking out, too.”

Jigen leaned helplessly on the armrest, trying to look casual. "Tch. It's nothing, man, I'm just..."

He tried to straighten, to prove it, but it was _not_ nothing, and there was another loud pop as he tried. 

"Shit," Jigen hissed, retreating gingerly back onto the couch, cracking the beer, and tipping back a couple huge gulps, as if that would help anything.

"Look, I don't know, Lu," he mumbled, too-gruff. "Maybe you're right. Guess my back's been bugging the hell out of me lately..." He rolled a shoulder, agitated. It was right there; he could feel a particularly tense knot, but no amount of stretching or angling himself seemed to touch it.

Lupin perched on the arm of the couch in a classic Thinker pose, evaluating his partner with all the attention he typically reserved for planning a job (or getting into a pretty woman’s bed). He hummed thoughtfully. Then, brightening suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

“You,” Lupin declared, pointing rudely at Jigen, “need a _massage_.”

He even pronounced it with an obnoxious French accent.

Jigen furrowed his brow impulsively. "What...?" he said, flatly, though immediately his cheeks went a little hot. "No, I..."

Thing was, he did. The idea of someone getting down in there, really working him over... he swallowed hard. It's just there was such a fanfare to it, and the idea of someone, well, _Lupin_ , having to do all that just for his dumb ass was... a lot.

Jigen shuddered a sigh.

"...Yeah," he admitted. "God, do I." He wriggled, still trying and failing to get comfortable, and took another swig of beer. "You volunteering, Boss?"

"Sure! Can't have my partner falling down on the job because he sleeps on a shitty couch and creaks like an old man." Lupin snickered. He wiggled his fingers and his eyebrows. "I'm told I have magic fingers. Can you get up and move to the bed? Also take off, like, most of your clothes. Maybe all of them. I have an oil for this and trust me, you do _not_ want it on your suit."

Lupin darted ahead to grab a towel, which he spread out on the full size bed and patted invitingly. There was another, smaller towel draped over his arm, and his sleeves were rolled up past the elbows, tie removed. He was squinting at the label on a green glass bottle with a cork stopper when Jigen finally shuffled in. "I'm pretty sure this is the massage oil I picked up in Thailand. Never got a chance to use it on Fujicakes, so I guess you'll get to be the lucky guinea pig."

Lupin, ever prepared for everything, seemed to be ready in a fucking instant, or maybe Jigen had just taken forever to make it to the bedroom. Probably the latter. You had to give him a break; even sliding out of his jacket in this state was a pretty sad affair. The shirt and tie were easier, but the pants... He sat down carefully on the side of the bed, kicking off his shoes as he undid his belt and fly. He was a bit skeptical about having to undress, though the argument for the well-being of his suit was plenty convincing.

Jigen wrinkled up his nose at the mention of Fujiko and looked up.

"You sure I need.... all this?" he asked, helplessly. The fanfare of it was honestly making him blush, though he tried to hide it under his hat... which he realized he should also probably take off. 

"The towels are so I don't have to wash all the bedding, and trust me, the oil is important," Lupin assured him. "It's a special Thai blend that's supposed to warm and relax the muscles, good for deep tissue massage. You probably need it more than Fujiko, anyway."

"I'm just a little stiff, is all." Jigen hesitantly hung his hat on the bedpost and slid off his pants, mostly with his legs so he didn't have to bend over.

Lupin gave him a critical look. "A 'little stiff,' huh? You sound like someone stepping on a sack of dry sticks every time you move. Ditch the underwear, too, unless you want them ruined. I've got you a privacy towel right here."

Jigen groaned, but dutifully slid out of his underwear too, though his shoulders protested as he tugged at the elastic.

"Whatever you say, Boss." Lupin certainly seemed to know what he was doing, worldly fucking bastard.

With some difficulty, and a fairly excessive amount of groaning and cursing he managed to stretch out on the towel, letting his arms settle by his sides. For a moment he buried his face straightforward into the mattress, mumbling, then took a deep breath and picked a cheek to lean on, looking up at Lupin expectantly. "How's this, Mr. Miracle Worker?"

"Perfect. I'd ask if you're comfortable, but obviously you're not." Lupin draped the smaller towel over Jigen's hips and tucked it in at the sides. "Now, just try to take slow, deep breaths. If it hurts too much, just tell me and I'll ease up. It's gonna hurt a little, but if it's like, acutely painful, either I'm doing something wrong or you need a real doctor."

The oil was room temperature, so Lupin poured it into his palm to warm it up a little before shocking Jigen's poor skin with it. It smelled nice, like exotic flowers and spices with a warm undercurrent of amber. He drizzled it along Jigen's spine to distribute it evenly, then got to work with light, simple circles to spread it around. Since it was Jigen's shoulders and upper back that seemed to be giving him the most trouble, Lupin started there.

Using the heels of his hands, Lupin pressed into knots and tight muscles, just pushing hard into them and releasing, then making lighter circles to soothe the ache. For particularly stubborn knots, he dug his thumbs in. "You are a _mess_ back here," he grunted, manipulating Jigen's arm so he could get under the shoulder blade. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Oh man, this was so awkward, and nary a hat to hide under, like a target at the end of a range. Jigen's breath shuddered, and he tried to just close his eyes and take it all in. Lupin's hands were smooth and warm, lubricated so sweetly by the oil, and man, somehow he was just feeling every problem area out, kneading deeply, slowly working them loose one by one. Jigen groaned helplessly. The feeling was so intense, almost painful, in a way that was a sort of a, um, _full-body_ experience.

Jigen swallowed hard. "Didn't want to—to bug you with silly stuff like this," he muttered. "Guess I didn't realize it was so bad..."

He wriggled his shoulders, trying to relax into the sensations. God, that oil smelled so good. It was a little too pretty maybe, but well, he felt spoiled; he felt himself blushing. It also seemed to tingle against his skin, even places Lupin wasn't currently touching. "Mmmngh," he moaned. "What's in that stuff, huh? It's... really nice..."

Lupin was used to women moaning when he gave them massages (that was part of the fun, after all), but to hear similar sounds coming from Jigen, of all people... Well, Lupin's dick was an equal opportunity boner, so naturally it was affecting him. The scent of the oil and the way it tingled through his hands definitely added something to the experience. "It's not 'silly stuff' if it's affecting your performance," Lupin scolded. "Next time, bother me, okay? Then we can do something about it before it gets this bad."

He focused on getting Jigen's shoulders loosened up, then worked his way down the spine, pressing in and sweeping out to the sides with the bases of his thumbs. There was another mess of tight muscles in the small of his back, so Lupin attacked those next. He had to scoot the towel down a couple of inches to reach the whole area, and seeing that little glimpse of Jigen's hairy ass shouldn't have done _Things_ to him, but welp. There it was. Jigen's continued groaning made him twitch. "It's just some warming stuff, gets the muscles nice and loose. Kind of like icy hot, but all natural ingredients. Is it working? You sound like you're enjoying it."

"Yeah...." Jigen breathed, gasping as Lupin worked down his spine. "It feels... really friggin' good, Lu. God..." He nuzzled against the bed, his cheeks flushing hard. He couldn't help it. Lupin standing over him, commanding such wonderful, invigorating sensations from his body, his magic touch kneading open each tight little muscle, so very precise, so skilled. Jigen swallowed hard. That and the heady, dizzying scent and sensation of the oil and... _Fuck_. His hips squirmed, a new tingling making itself known; he was rapidly becoming hard against the bed. **_Fuck_**. All he could do was blush harder.

Lupin wiped his hands off on a towel and stripped out of the rest of his clothes, leaving his boxers and undershirt on. “Hold on, I’m gonna get up on the bed for better leverage.”

The sounds Jigen made were positively pornographic. Lupin bit his lip to keep from moaning himself as he hopped up on the bed and straddled Jigen’s towel-clad ass. Jigen was skinny, but his butt had a nice curve to it.

He wasn’t here to admire Jigen’s ass, though. Maybe later. For now, he needed his man in fighting order, and that meant giving him a mind-blowingly incredible massage. So, he did. From this vantage, Lupin had better leverage to really push into Jigen’s tightly knotted back. He did, kneading Jigen’s lower back area like bread dough.

The knots traveled down past the towel, so Lupin tugged it back a little further, and further again. Finally, he just shoved it out of the way as he scooted back to sit on Jigen’s thighs. “I always knew you were a badass, man, but not like this,” Lupin teased. “This is a whole lotta _bad_. Feels like golf balls hiding under the skin.”

Lupin grabbed a cheek in each hand and worked his magic; he squeezed and dug his palm heels into Jigen’s glutes, knowing it would hurt and feel ticklish as hell. He added more oil, as this area didn’t get much earlier. There, now everything was nice and slippery again. Lupin’s clever fingers spread and squeezed again, holding Jigen open, and for a moment he was fascinated by the way some of the oil trickled down over his hole. He wanted to chase it with his tongue.

That thought caught him off guard. _Wow, oil up a guy and listen to him moan, and I'm just good to go, huh?_

"Jesus _Christ_ , Boss...!" Jigen was a bit skeptical, if not particularly surprised, when Lupin removed more clothes and climbed right on top of him, but the sensations of the increased weight were _incredible_. He was beyond feeling self-conscious of his sounds— there was no use— and he groaned freely, as if Lupin were shoving the pain and tension straight up out of his throat. 

"Oh god... Oh man..." Lupin was sliding, uh, _lower_ than Jigen had signed up for, but he was so very taken by it all, and Lupin's hands were just so goddamn good, finding tight spots he didn't even know he had, even in his fucking ass. Especially here, he wasn't used to being touched so intensely, and even though he was kind of becoming a melted blob of war stories, he couldn't help but buck when he could, nudging himself against the sensations. God, could Lupin tell he was fucking hard? He was already panting between his groans like a goddamn whore— he couldn't help it. He was getting wrecked in a whole new way, swimming in pleasure and pain, and how else could his body respond?

Lupin felt flushed and hot all over now. Was that because Jigen was practically humping the towel beneath him, moaning like Lupin was fucking him raw? Now there was a mental image.

There was oil coating his inner thighs, making it easy to slide down Jigen’s legs to continue the massage even further down. Lupin’s long, clever fingers stroked at the insides of Jigen’s thighs, then dug in with his thumbs to work the long muscles there. He had a pretty good view of Jigen’s underside, and every time Jigen flexed his hips up, yep, there was his cock, hard as anything.

“Hey, Jigen,” Lupin said, as casually as though he were about to ask his partner what he wanted for dinner, “Want me to fuck you?”

Jigen felt warm and melted and dizzy and... _hungry_ , so very pounded out and invigorated that by the time Lupin's question hit his ears he was helpless. Another time, he might've reacted with a hint of disgust; Lupin always seemed to have one thing on his mind, and it would've been so damn _typical_ , getting him undressed and vulnerable just for that; but, god, now? Jigen swallowed hard, his hips swaying helplessly as he looked back over his shoulder. For all Lupin's rich, intense working him over, the oil tingling so sweetly over him, there was still one prominent knot itching to be pounded out, and he couldn't fucking resist. He chewed his lip and nodded. "Yeah...." he breathed, arching his back eagerly. " _God_ , yeah... I _need_ it..."

Lupin bit his own lip and outright whimpered at that response. Jigen's voice, low and husky, was going straight to his cock. "This wasn't my plan, originally," he confessed, stripping out of his boxers and shirt without even needing to move off of Jigen's legs. "But I've always prided myself on my ability to adapt to unexpected situations."

There was already an oil slick dribbling down Jigen's crack, over his hole and dripping from his balls onto the towel. Lupin scooped up as much as he could on his already oily fingers and rubbed it into the pucker of his ass. One finger pressed, met resistance, then sank into Jigen's body until it could go no further. Lupin's other hand fondled Jigen's balls gently before taking hold of the thick base of his shaft, stroking slowly to counter the discomfort. Lupin hadn't been with a man in a while, but he knew how this worked.

"It's your own fault, you know," Lupin said. He added a second finger, spread them wide. "Making those sounds, pushing your ass up at me. You look like you're begging for it. Fuck, Jigen, I love seeing you like this. Makes me want to get inside you, see how you look wrapped around my cock, hear what noises you make when I pound you into the mattress."

Third finger, stretching Jigen's rim wide, shiny with the oil. Lupin gave in to temptation and leaned down to lick at where Jigen was clutching around his fingers. The oil had a spicy, tangy flavor, not quite something he'd put on food, but not unpleasant on the tongue, either. He squeezed around Jigen's cock with his other hand and pumped a little harder. His fingertips stroked delicately over the plump head, tracing the soft ridges and leaking slit, smearing precome all over. The more he touched Jigen, the more oil he got on both of their bodies, the more he wanted it. Part of him was vaguely alarmed at this—what had brought this on so suddenly?—but Lupin's forebrain was not in charge anymore.

That oil was tingling everywhere now, inside and out, making Jigen feel hot and hungry as hell— _God!_ He pushed his hips up eagerly, roiling in Lupin's touch. "More...!" he groaned, squirming around Lupin's long, skillful fingers. "I need _more_ , dammit...!" Even the palm around his cock, hot and slick with that magic oil, wasn't enough— he was twinging and leaking everywhere, his very cock reaching, itching for more contact, more stimulation. His legs were shaking, and his breath was totally out of his control. He'd been horny before, of course; basically a goddamn slut in his early twenties, but there was something about this time that was over the top. It felt like he couldn't breathe because he wasn't being pounded out. It felt like he needed his goddamn hole stretched to snapping, his insides utterly wrecked....

He twisted, barely noticing how hot and melted and loose his back muscles now felt, too focused on grabbing Lupin's hair. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to yank him away or shove him closer— he felt like he would die without that sweet contact, but... "Quit fucking around!" he groaned, his hips unable to stop moving, roiling in the glorious friction. "Get up here and jam it in! I need.... _I need you to fuck the everloving shit out of me_ , man! _Fuck_ me already!!"

 _Well_ , Lupin thought, _no sense in worrying about it now when he's being so demanding._

"Yes, yes, I'm getting there~" he sang. Lupin lifted Jigen's hips until they were at a comfortable height, then positioned himself closer before removing his fingers all at once. Jigen's hole winked and clenched around nothing, and Lupin shuddered with anticipation at the sight. He pressed the head of his oil-drenched cock in and worked his way inside Jigen with short, tight thrusts. Though Lupin was thoroughly average in size (a fact that had never brought him shame), he knew that anal required a little more finesse than just 'jamming it in,' no matter what Jigen was babbling right now. Though Lupin himself was having a little trouble holding back, if he was being honest. Jigen was just being so... _mmm. Fuck._ Oh, that was _good_.

"So tight and hot," Lupin panted, holding still for a moment to keep himself from popping off like a teenager. He stroked down Jigen's spine, caressing all those lean muscles he'd just spent the last twenty minutes or so massaging into pliability. "Fuck, Jigen, why does this feel so incredible?"

He grabbed tightly onto Jigen's hips and began to move, the wet slap of skin on skin joining the chorus of rising moans and grunts of pleasure.

"I don't know... I don't know..." Jigen panted, shuddering in bliss as Lupin's cock stretched him—it stung so fucking good at first, then melted into stiff, tingling thrusts as more of that oil was shoved up Jigen's very insides. "Just fuck me," he insisted, with a desperation that was driving his voice into higher octaves. "Fuck me harder!"

He pushed back enthusiastically with his hips, clinging and milking at Lupin with his insides, squeezing against him to feel the ridge of that cockhead and his every fucking glorious throbbing contour. Lupin may not have been the biggest cock ever to slide inside him, but there was something about _now_ that made Jigen hyper-aware of how he was precisely the perfect length to knead out that vibrant ache inside. "God, you feel so good... You feel so fucking good, Lupin! Holy shit..."

Jigen's words, his frantic voice climbing to a pitch Lupin had rarely heard him use, were all spurring him on until he was slamming hard against Jigen's ass with every thrust. The oil created obscene squelching noises between their bodies, but that only added to the appeal, in Lupin's opinion. His cock felt like it was being wrung out from the pressure of Jigen's inner walls squeezing around him.

"Oh, Jigen," Lupin whined, hands slipping on Jigen's hips as their motions grew more erratic. He wrapped his arms around Jigen's torso, hauling him upright and sitting back on his heels. He didn't have as much leverage for thrusting like this but he knew the angle would be more intense for Jigen. "C-come up here, like this. Yeah. Fuck, that's so good. You're so _good_ for me, Jigen."

Despite how desperately horny and sensitive his body felt, Lupin was still frustratingly out of reach of his climax. He was more interested in making sure Jigen got off, though. Something floated through his memory about orgasms being good for relaxing tensed muscles. With one skinny arm wrapped around Jigen's chest, he reached down with his other hand and resumed stroking Jigen's slippery, fat cock. _Next time, I should let him fuck me_ , Lupin thought with a dreamy smile.

"Fuck yeah.... Jesus, Lu...." Jigen took the rearrangement of his body eagerly, helping to shove himself up, rocking and bucking and twisting, his hips out of his control as he sat back on Lupin's wonderful, hot, throbbing cock. He gasped as Lupin's oiled up hand slipped over his own cock, beckoning out shudders and whimpers. He was so fucking aroused, so fucking hungry for it all— he didn't know if this would be enough... maybe he needed his cock fucking crushed, his insides totally wrecked... he didn't _know_. This was the closest he was going to get.  
  
Every direction brought on tantalizing friction, and he panted hard, grabbing at Lupin's hand to help squeeze his dick harder, bouncing frantically on Lupin's cock to feel that irresistible pressure against his prostate. He crooned, his other arm coming up to grip helplessly at Lupin's arm over his chest, roiling blissfully in the embrace.

"God, your cock," Jigen burbled, almost mindless with stimulation, working his hips to try to find the best angle. "Your cock is so damn great, Lu. Can't get e- _fucking_ -nough, I...!"

Jigen was slowly bubbling up; he could feel it. He was being milked by all the pressure, and his cock was reaching, twinging, throbbing.... "Aw, fuck man... I think... I'm gonna come," he squawked like a teenager with a changing voice. "Lupin, gimme more, gimme _more_ , I wanna— I'm going to— Just...!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lupin huffed into Jigen's shoulder, encouraging, "do it, Jigen. Fuckin' come for me, baby, let me feel it."

Lupin pushed up onto his knees until he was mostly vertical for the home stretch, giving himself more room to piston into Jigen's body as hard and as fast as he physically could. His hand was nearly a blur as he jacked Jigen's cock frenetically. The other hand, pressed to Jigen's chest for support, slid sideways and pinched a nipple hard, though he had no idea whether that did anything for Jigen or not. "I'm giving you all of it, Jigen, so fuckin' _take_ it and _come for me!"_

Though Lupin had something of an oral fixation, he wasn't usually a biter. That stretch of muscle between Jigen's neck and shoulder looked so damn delicious, though, and it was right there, so he sank his teeth in and sucked a deep purple bruise into the skin.

Jigen moaned, loud and long, vibrating as Lupin fucked the hell out of him, turning his insides to gloriously sore, throbbing jelly. The fingers on his nipple made him jolt and whimper, a new flood of pleasure coursing through him, and then that bite— he gasped. "Lupin—! Jesus Christ, I—"

His breath, his hips went wild, and he came uncontrollably over the bed and his own belly and their hands in thick, surprisingly projectile bursts, as if he were trying to impregnate an elephant, every throe making him cry out and tense, squeezing hard around Lupin's cock inside him. "Oh god," he wailed. "Oh friggin’ god....!"

Eventually he tapered off, melting shakily into Lupin's arms, his spent cock still twinging as if it had more left to give, his legs trembling as they slowly gave out. "Oh my god...." he wheezed, seeing stars as he tried to look back at Lupin. "Fucking incredible.... oh fucking hell...."

For as noisy as he was most of the time, Lupin was surprisingly quiet when he came compared to Jigen, a few choked-off whimpers and grunts the only indication that he was in the clutches of his own orgasm. His come felt like it was being squeezed mercilessly out of him like toothpaste from a tube, his abdominal muscles cramping from the effort. He heaved a high, squeaky sigh as the powerful waves of pleasure left his body weak and shaky. Holding Jigen close, still pulsing inside of him, Lupin tipped them both carefully sideways onto the bed to avoid the wet spot(s) that Jigen had created. It was either that or collapse involuntarily into a very uncomfortable and sticky mess.

Jigen didn't know if he'd laid there a minute or an hour. His head was fuzzy as fuck, and every part of him felt loose and hot and floppy and throbbing. Some parts of him were sore, but a rich, deep, enlivening sort of sore that felt so fucking good. And he was full of melting cock and wet come, he was languishing in another guy's—Lupin's—embrace. He heaved a deep sigh. It didn't really get better than that.

"So," Lupin said, once the fog on his brain began to lift, "I think there might have been a mild aphrodisiac in that massage oil."

Jigen weakly raised his eyebrow. "Oh..." he panted. "You think?"

He was too well-pounded-out to be all that mad. He stroked Lupin's arms around him, wriggling to get more comfortable against him. He blushed. He'd been so embarrassed by the fanfare of the massage, but here he'd gone and got himself fucked.

Well. It probably wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Or the last. Another in the innumerable escapades of his disaster queer ass.

When Jigen took the news with nothing more violent than a bit of snark, Lupin wheezed out a chuckle, which turned into a full-on cackle, which turned into an over-sensitive hiss as his softening cock slipped out of Jigen's ass. What seemed to be a goddamn gallon of jizz followed. "Wow. That stuff is potent."

Jigen sighed. "Well, at least you're a pretty good lay," he murmured gruffly.

Lupin gave an offended squawk: "Hey! I'm an awesome lay!"

He decided to forgive him the slight, however, snuggling up behind Jigen and kissing the back of his neck. "Does your back feel better, at least?"

Jigen snorted, rolling his shoulders experimentally. It was a fuckin' miracle, really; all his muscles were warmed up and loosened, and he was kind of amazed at his renewed range of motion. "I feel... brand new," he said, almost in realization. "How are you good at fucking everything, huh?" He sighed. "Thanks a bunch."

He wriggled back, arching his neck at the hot kiss. This was... nice. He was a fucking mess in an entirely different way now, Lupin's seed slipping out of him practically endlessly, but it was nice.

Lupin giggled and grabbed the smaller towel, shoving it under Jigen's hip a little belatedly. "Just born talented, I guess. Anyway, that's good news! It means the oil did what it was supposed to do! The sudden unquenchable horniness was a fun side-effect, too, if unexpected. Though... I wouldn't mind doing it again. With you. Even without the oil."

Propping himself up on his elbow, he leaned over Jigen and kissed him again, this time on the cheek. "My Jigen-chan~"

The genuine affection made Jigen's heart flutter even as he lay there weak and throbbing. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, pulling Lupin closer. "Yeah..." he agreed. "That would be pretty good." He turned his head on his newly loosened neck and kissed Lupin on the mouth. He wasn't in any shape to do anything stellar, but he was sure the sentiment would get across.

Lupin melted into the kiss with a satisfied hum. _Yes_ , he decided, _more experimentation will **definitely** be needed._

-end-


End file.
